Forum:IRC not helping
So, I need help making an account. It seems that people in the IRC Channel are just a bunch of ignorant children who don't understand how to help new people. All I asked was for someone to help make an account, they told me to fuck off. Now, I wish to know how to contact someone who'll actually HELP me make an account. I was there when you came into the channel. Believe it or not, acting like a huge douche deters people from wanting to help you. As for the account itself, Google Netmarble registration guide. In addition, Alucius/Yanli are able to assist via a $3-$4 fee if you cannot for whatever reason make one yourself. If anyone feels that any of this info is inaccurate/inappropriate, feel free to edit and remove. Exertim 14:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to know how asking a question, then telling people not to reply to me if they won't help me, is considered being a douche. And yes, I know this isn't the place to start a discussion such as this. Every time someone new joins irc, they will be rated. I was there when you went on and your attitude was pretty bad. We are not obligated to help anyone. We help when we feel like it. We help people we like. If you can't make one why don't you just go and buy one. If you can't buy one go to Taiwan or Hong Kong server please. And stop coming back on irc. ChronoSylvur (~chronosyl@Rizon-29542A96.c3-0.drf-ubr1.atw-drf.pa.cable.rcn.com) has joined #SDGCFO -CurryToa-CurryToa 16:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, for the record... We do make accounts for people, occasionally. However, the only person who really does that is me, since the majority of the channel would prefer to help guide someone through making an account instead of making an account straight up for some guy that they don't even know. In any case, Mo was joking when he told you to go play JP/TW. While it was wrong that they poked fun/antagonized you, the fact that you jumped straight to the super-defensive stance doesn't really earn you much respect points from me. If I do make accounts for people, its usually for the people that prove to be polite and keep a good atmosphere even with a bit of poking. I don't need to help some jackass running in here, demanding things, telling the people who aren't being completely helpful to fuck off, then relogging with a different nick trying to pose as someone else and then demand a KSSN list. You were being as much of an asshole as they were, and coming here and bitching about it really isn't impressing me much at all. If you want help, fix your attitude, then come back. I don't spoon feed people who can't even stay civil at a bit of poking. God, I go to sleep, and drama decides to break out. How amazing. --ShanaMia 20:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Saying sorry wouldn't do anything, I'd imagine, but it's worth a shot. Yes, I should not have reacted in such a way. I am naturally serious, so I didn't think that what Mo said was a joke. I don't play on TW or HK because I have friends who play on KR. I had a KR account. Something happened to where I can no longer log onto it. I was angry and aggitated over losing my account, then got more angry when people refused to help me. By the way, if you're wondering why if I had a KR account before, why can't I make another? My friend who helped me doesnt go online anymore. So I had no way of contacting him. Also, I kept going back on IRC because I was going to apologize, but then other things popped up. And yes, I know I logged in several times. That's due to restarting my comp a few times. Also, I did not demand a KSSN list, I asked for one. Then I stated that someone must have one. I did not say "Give me a KSSN list". I also wasn't asking for people to make me an account, only help to do so; nor did I ever tell anybody to Fuck off. I told them not to reply to me if they can't be helpful. Nonetheless, when making an account, I get past the Parent KSSN part, but I can never finish it. I apologize for my behavior and I hope you don't try to shoo me away if I decide to go back onto the IRC for help. I don't tend to make the best first impressions it seems. Not really up for helping today, but if you come back tomorrow when I'm free the entire day, I'll probably help out. ShanaMia 00:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. I can wait one night.